First Comes Hate
by Em-n-m
Summary: During Lily and James' seventh year, they are paired for a parenting project. It pulls them together, until their very last days at Godric's Hollownow complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-do you really need to put this we all know jkr owns the books and characters unless you haven't heard of them

_Lily was flying on a broomstick, her red hair whipping behind her as she soared above_

_the grounds of Hogwarts. She was gripping the back of a black haired boy. A_ **buff**_ black haired boy. Nothing could ruin that happy feeling except for the red robin that kept poking at her. Swatting at it to drive it away, the bird zoomed in close and started beating her back with its wings. Cut it out! She yelled at the insufferable creature. Yet the bird dodged her blows and kept on whacking her…_

"Would you stop already!" demanded Lily.

"Wake up! God Lil, you think you could at least let us know when you plan to fall asleep in the Library!" shouted her friend, Roxxi.

Lily tossed her fiery red hair to one side and looked her friend up and down, noting that today her hair was brown with red streaks, which complimented her black mini and blue halter.

"Lily where were you? Did your clueless mind forget what today is?"

Searching her mind, Lily could only think of one thing, "Finally kill Potter?"

Roxxi rolled her eyes. "That's tomorrow." she joked with a hint of truth. "No unfortunately today is the day the seventh years at Hogwarts are paired as couples and forced to live like muggles." With that thought she scrunched her face together, making her look like a monkey.

Lily laughed hard, and ran to class, meeting her other best friend, Lexi. The blond girl waved her over.

"Lily oh my gosh _finally_!" She ran up to her best friend and hugged her. "I thought you would never make it! Good thing Roxxi decided to go look for you."

The trio walked over to the Great Hall. All the tables had been pushed aside and in their place stood an altar and long lines of racks and tables filled with clothes and supplies. Lily was eyeing them and began silently laughing as she realized this was a wizard's idea of modern muggle materials: slightly rusting toaster, old TV's that only received a few channels. Turning to point this out to her friends, Lily was knocked over by three boys chasing after a black haired, buff, and completely annoying guy. A guy that Lily knew without looking, who it was.

"POTTER!" She shrieked, whipping out her wand, red hair crackling with energy and emerald green eyes glowing bright with anger.

James POV

James chased after the ball he had bewitched to look and act like the snitch. Sirius followed close behind him, eager to win the game. Moony grabbed onto Sirius' pant leg as he fell, causing a chain reaction as the falling Sirius shoved James, making him shoot straight past Lily Evans, knocking her to the ground. Within seconds, James was flat on the ground with a wand being pointed at his face by a livid yet beautiful Lily.

"Umm hey Evans. Would you by any chance take pity on this knocked over boy and go out with him?" James asked.

"Knocked up boy and you know it Potter. Just like you know my answer." Hissed Lily.

"So I'll see you Saturday at eight?" he asked hopefully, heart skipping a beat.

"Hell no." With that Lily muttered a spell that James knew quite well, and found himself hanging upside down by his feet. Lily let him hang there before letting him down with a thud.

Undeterred, James got up amidst the laughter of his fellow Marauders and his classmates, who thought this was the best "No." Evans had ever given.

Smacking Sirius, who had been rolling on the floor with tears of laughter in his eyes, James listened intently as the names of the couples were called on, silently praying he was with the dangerously beautiful Lily.


	2. Chapter 4

_Darlington, Roxxi and Lupin, Remus_-_ Roxxi_ tossed her hair and smiled flirtatiously at the shy boy. He blushed slightly, waved, and smiled back.

_Carington, Lexi and Black, Sirius_-_ Lily_ almost died from laughter as she saw Lexi's jaw drop when Black looked her up and down, did that thing with his hair, and smiled devilishly

As the group of unpaired students thinned, Lily noticed that her name hadn't been called yet. And unfortunately, neither had Potter's. "_Oh God please no not that pig I will die no no no!" _she thought wildly

_Evans, Lily and Potter, James_-and Lily's world ended.

After all the names had been called, Lily and her friends walked over to the racks and met the Marauders. James, putting his arm around her, smiled and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad we are working together."

Lily spun in and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad we are working together to." And smiling, she kneed him in the groin. " It's going to be great I can feel it."

Grabbing Lexi and Roxxi, she walked away to their assigned apartments, all the while thinking about how warm James's body had been, how good he smelled, and how she fit perfectly into his body.

James POV

He smiled as he felt her arms around his neck and breathed in her scent._ Lavender and rose was it? Either way she smells great._ He resisted the urge to kiss her, and that urge was a lot easier to resist when he crumpled to the ground, jabbing pains shooting through his body. Insult to injury was added as Lily grabbed her friends and stalked away.

Sirius smiled as he helped his friend up. " You think this will ruin your chances of actually achieving better shagging than me?"

James glared at his friend. "What chances? Didn't Tess break up with you right after you slept with her?"

Sirius' smile dimmed slightly. Lupin began laughing hysterically as his fellow Marauders face went through a series of states of confusion.

"Shut up Moony. Its not like you've even kissed a girl. Probably still hasn't dated one either. Though I got to say, Roxxi, God she's going to be good. If you don't get her in bed then I will make sure I do."

"What about Lexi? I hear from James that she isn't exactly horrible" Remus smiled, looking at his friend.

James laughed. "I will give her credit she is one of the best ones."

And talking about their partners, they left the Great Hall and to the apartments.

Lily POV

Lily slowly opened the door, and her worst fears had been confirmed. Plain and bare, with gray walls and cement floors. Disgusted, Lily waved her wand to put in carpet and such as she wanted, but a sharp jab in her arm stopped her. Her wand had backfired and imprinted the words _No magic!_ on her arm. Exasperated, Lily checked the moneybag Dumbledore had given her. $500.00 a week, and another 50 if she did extra credit on her homework. Just enough to at least get beds, if her judgment on this place was right. When she opened the door to the only bedroom, she saw she was quite right. There was nothing in there either, save for their trunks, which had been thrown in a corner. Checking the bathroom, she sighed in relief that there was at least a shower and a toilet. A shriek next door told her that Lexi had entered the apartment and stifled a laugh when she thought of her neat freak, clean friend's face. She was about to start hanging her clothes (they had at least the courtesy to provide hangers) and unpack the rest of her belongings when she heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly creak open.

James POV

His first thought was _I'm in the wrong room. This place is _**disgusting** But when he smelled lavender laced with rose, he knew he was in the right place. It was how Lily smelled. Sweet, hot tempered gorgeous Lily. He knew this might be his only chance with her, and he wouldn't spoil it, he couldn't risk losing the only girl who meant something to him. Low, quiet humming was coming from one of the doors, and walking towards it, James opened it with a squeak. For some reason, the sight before him made him want to grab Lily and hold her forever. She had taken out her brush, and was combing through the waist length curls. She had closed her eyes and was swaying slightly with the tune she had been humming. Her melodic voice brought him to a stupor as she sang and spun around. Lily's hair and robes swirled around her gracefully, making her look like a fireball. James walked forward and caught her in mid-spin, putting one hand around her waist, the other laced his fingers in hers. A shocked Lily gaped open mouthed up at him.

"Don't stop. I like that song." He whispered in her ear. With that , he spun Lily around and dipped her low, her leg extending gracefully. James, caught up in the moment, brought her back up close to his face. Too close to restrain himself.

"Lily." He murmered, and with that kissed her sweetly on the lips, his hands moving across her back and settling just above her hips. She stiffened, and he was snapped back into reality as an angry Evans slapped his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter?" the venom in her voice as she spat out his name made him want to cry. A strange emotion for him. But that kiss told him what he already knew with his heart yet denied with his mind. He was in love with Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 2

Lily stormed from the apartment, grabbing her moneybag as she went. She needed to channel her emotions. Anger was a big one, or so she thought at first. There was also something else… was it passion? She wasn't sure. Lily couldn't help thinking back to that moment, replaying it over and over in her mind, constantly wondering if it was a dream…

Flashback

Lily heard the door open, but was to absorbed in the song. She mentally hummed the words her mother had used to sing her to sleep when she would wake up at night scared and screaming.

Don't try and grow up too fast 

_Just try and stay little and sweet _

_Like you are. It's a big scary _

_World full of hate and when_

_You find it, that thing called love. _

_It will be the person you never_

She stopped as she felt strong hands grip her back gently and spun her around. The scent of chocolate filled her nostrils as she was spun close. A voice, sweet and mellow, echoed in her ear, telling her to continue singing. Opening her eyes, her mind became numb as she took in the smooth features, dreamy hazel eyes, and untidy black hair of James Potter.

Her body following where his hands led her, she dipped low, and out of habit from watching too many of those cheesy romance movies, extended her leg. He brought her close up to his face, and she sighed.

"Lily." James whispered. Not Potter but James. He was James, so different from the egotistical pig she knew and had come to hate. This James was sweet; he had said her name, her _first_ name. No longer Evans but Lily.

And then he had kissed her. A sweet, beautiful kiss that had left her on a cloud until she felt the hands close to her hips, tracing her curves. It had shocked her, made her come out of her daze to realize who she was kissing, who she _enjoyed_ kissing.

Rage overtook her. She was not another whore he could woo into a one-night stand.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed. The own venom in her voice had surprised her. And what shocked her even more was that he was hurt, James Potter looked confused and on the verge of tears. Not wanting to look at what she had done, she stormed out of the room. Wondering herself if maybe there was more to Potter than met the eye, than what her mind told her. It was time to do some serious heart searching.

End Flashback

Lily walked down to the shopping center in the Great Hall. Browsing carefully, she put in an order for a king sized bed, a tan, ivory, and green bed set, cherry wood floors and cabinets, and a Persian rug. The total for just those items cost her nearly $1500.00. Hoping James would have enough, though given his criminal record, there shouldn't be a lot there. Realizing she accidentally had grabbed both bags in her haste, she decided to check. Once again, Lily Evans was standing there open jawed as she realized that there was enough in this moneybag alone to pay the rest she couldn't afford with change to spare.

"I was wondering where that went thank you Ms. Evans."

Lily whirled around coming face to face with James.

"Wh-wher-how did you get all of this?" she stammered, blushing slightly.

"Are you always this articulate? I did a bunch of extra credit, and my grades are quite good. Also my parents sent some with me on the train when I told them about the project." He joked rather sheepishly. "I also noticed that we have to do a baby project and I figured you would like to decorate the room. Besides the rest of the place. I'm a guy no eye for decoration you know."

"James don't you hate me?" blurted Lily. She blushed furiously as she realized she had said it out loud.

"Lily Evans the day I hate you is the day Sirius is a virgin."

Laughing, suddenly comfortable with the crazy Potter, she showed him all that she picked out. He stopped her and paused for a minute when she showed him the bed.

"Are you sure you only want one bed?"

"I'm positive." She confirmed in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. It was firm, completely sure of the decision she had just made.

James grinned at her. "Are you sure you don't want it smaller? You know, just to save money so you can put more into painting the walls and the baby's room." He said hurriedly when he saw her eyes begin to sparkle with anger. Something came over Lily then, and she smacked him playfully.

"Sure that's what you meant." She laughed rolling her eyes. " Your reputation precedes you Mr. Potter."

James's grin grew even wider as he began to tickle Lily. " Take it back Evans!"

Shrieking with laughter, Lily suddenly came to her senses and stopped laughing.

"Right. Well anyway I think that your idea for a queen bed is lovely. And that means we can buy paint and brushes today to. I was thinking of a creamy white. Will that be okay?"

Nodding his head, James watched her walk away. Lily glanced back just to look at this boy who had suddenly made her want to lose all her inhibitions, to jump and laugh like she was little again and not a care in the world. Shaking the feeling off, Lily handed over her selection of items and paid the cashier up front. Leaving with a slip that told her the items she purchased would be brought to their place and installed tomorrow. With a nod at James to help her carry up the paint so they could get started on one thing, the couple plodded up the stairs. _Wait I just had a conversation with James, and it didn't involve fighting. Odd. And I just referred to us as a _**couple.**_ As an _**us**_. What is _**wrong**_ with me?_

Telling James's she would be back in a bit with some help, Lily walked two doors down, and knocked on Lupin and Roxxi's door.

A very ruffled looking Roxxi opened the door with a rude greeting.

"Lil? What do you want?" she snapped.

"Paint fight? Ja-Potter and I need to get it painted before the furniture arrives." she replied, stopping herself before she said James.

Roxxi, though ruffled, picked up on it. "You were going to say James. Lily Evans what is wrong with you girl? Oh forget that part I am busy come back later."Roxxi requested, tightening her bathrobe.

"God Roxxi could you even wait a minute before screwing this one?"

"Who said I was screwing him? Can't a girl take a nap? Now get the hell out and leave me alone! And don't bug Lexi she's being loud of course because Sirius turned her old teddy bear into a spider. God it's like she's killing him in there. Dust from our ceilings and everything. You think they could keep it down."

"Or these people need to learn how to soundproof an apartment."

And with that parting comment, Lily left her friends to go and paint the flat by herself with James.

When Lily arrived, she found James had already gotten started. There was more paint on him; unfortunately, than on the walls. Laughing at the sight of James with paint on his face and clothes, she grabbed a brush and showed him the proper way to do it. This caused her to collapse in a fit of giggles when she realized James couldn't even paint correctly. James looked at her and then looked at him self and joined her on the floor laughing like crazy on how idiotic this was and how he looked. It was then, Lily Evans knew as she was laying on her back giggling, that she liked this James Potter. And knowing that made her feel rather happy, like a lost puzzle piece that finished the picture.

James POV

Hearing the door slam behind Evans, James sat down on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. _How the hell does this girl even have friends with her temper? Ahh well she's worth all the slaps…and hexes come to think of it. _He thought to himself. Getting up to go and find her, he realized he had no idea where to start, as this was a huge castle, and Lily was just one person. Then the thought of his friends crept into his mind. _Where he found them, he would find Lily's friends. If he found her friends, he would hopefully find her._ James spun around and ran smack dab into the door. Nose smarting and possibly a little squashed, he knocked next door. A harried looking Roxxi answered the door.

"Uh, umm Potter, Remus is a little busy can he get back to you? Great thanks." and without letting him get a single word in, she slammed the door in his face.

Next was Sirius's place. Knocking lightly, this time it was his friend that answered.

"God damn it James can't you take care of yourself without anyone for more than a minute." Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend's predicament.

"Wait what about Lexi does she know where she is?" he blurted as once again, a door was being closed in his face.

"Do that tracking spell thing I don't care Potter but it will be me hexing you this time if you don't leave!" yelled Lexi back, and with that another door slamming signaled the end of another rude conversation.

The Tracking Spell had worked though, and soon he found his favorite red head in the Great Hall flipping through catalogs. Looking her over, he noticed tow moneybags in hand, and she looked amazed at the contents of the second one. Walking silently towards her, he thanked her for taking his moneybag.

As they joked, the tension between them eased. Lily showed him a set of beautiful things that would make the apartment absolutely stunning. At his request for a smaller bed, he made a quick explanation, seeing as her eyes were glowing bright again. Always a sure sign she was angry seeing as it was him who made her mostly mad.

In the end, they settled for a queen bed, and a creamy color to paint with. James realized he didn't have a clue how to paint, but seeing as Lily had left to go recruit her friends, he was all alone. He had no idea how muggles survived living like this. There was no way to open these cans without magic. That was until he noticed the little wooden stick for stirring and next to it, a contraption that cut metal. Using that, he pulled too hard, and paint splattered his face and clothes. Wiping it as best he could from his face, he picked up a brush and dipped it in. Goopy drops fell from the end as he slapped it against the wall and painted back in forth diagonally and vertically. At that moment Lily walked in, and she fell down laughing like crazy. Looking at how he had painted, and then looking down at him, he realized what was so funny. It was hilarious that wizards were so incompetent in muggle ways that they couldn't even paint right. Even more funny to Lily, since she had been muggle born. Joining her on the floor rolling and laughing, James had never felt more at peace with Lily, like they were actually together. Getting up and dusting herself off, Lily showed James how to paint the right way. Almost collapsing in another fit of giggles as he slowly got the hang of it.


	4. Other Chapter 4

Roxxi and Lexi were becoming suspicious. Lily and James had been acting well…quite coupleish the past few days, and today was no exception.

James as usual had come into the Great Hall with his friends doing some stupid stunt. The difference was Lily was with them, and she was playing along, chasing that stupid snitch! Roxxi and Lexi watched in amazement as James tackled Lily and they laughed together as he tried to wrestle the snitch from her tightly closed fingers.

Black, Lupin, and a lagging Pettigrew watched in amusement at the two. Roxxi practically fainted as she saw her best friend lean closer to her enemy and kiss him lightly on his forehead. A stunned James let go of the snitch and Lily jumped up and laughed, seeing as she had won a game because Potter liked her.

"Lily could you come over here?"Roxxi asked sweetly, but the edge in her voice was obvious.

Lily just waved at her friend and held up five fingers.

"LILY EVANS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW." shouted Lexi.

Lily stared at her angry friends. Lexi had _shouted_. She was never angry, except for when Sirius had transfigured her teddy bear. Walking over meekly like a child in trouble, she lifted her face to find her friends glaring at her.

"Um guys is everything okay?" she asked.

"No everything is not okay. You just kissed Potter! Lily what is wrong with you? Do you not remember he is your sworn enemy, do you not remember all the times he made fun of you, me and Lex?" Roxxi struggled to keep her voice calm.

"He changed, I changed. He's a lot nicer when you get to know him. Just trust me on my judgment okay?" explained Lily.

"So what are you guys naming your kid?"Lexi said quickly, hoping to change the topic. It worked.

"Kids? Oh my gosh I totally forgot I've been so busy getting the flat to look decent I forgot today we have to do that kid thing!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well get ready, here they come now to set the stuff up." pointed Roxxi.

Indeed they were. Bassinets, baby clothes, changing beds and other essential things were being brought out for the students to purchase. As they worked, the rest of the Seventh Years straggled in, so that by the time Dumbledore made his announcement, everyone was there. James and the other Marauders came and stood by Lily and her friends. Sirius took Lexi's hand, and Lily noticed Lupin put his arm around Roxxi's waist and pull her close. _She sure has gotten him to lighten up, _thought Lily. She felt something brush up against her and she felt James's arm lightly go around her waist as well. She shrugged it off though. It was still too weird, James and her. But when she saw the hurt in his face as she shrugged him off, she compensated by scooting closer so that her body fit perfectly into his.

"Today will be a rather fun day in my opinion, though the girls here may not quite agree. Now when I give the word, please go stand in line, girls, and receive the potion. It will take place over the week, as you experience morning sickness, huge stomachs, and annoyance at tiny things, contractions, and childbirth. You will then care for the baby for the rest of the year, helping it grow and learn. I hope you have prepared for this, as your baby will need its own room. Now please, go and get in line."Dumbledore concluded his speech as the girls rushed to get in line.

Lily and her friends were closer to the front, so there wasn't much time to talk. Lily was first with the potion. It was in a silver goblet, and looked like blue air. As she drank it though, it felt heavy and thick as it slowly went down her throat. Not feeling any different, she was joined by Roxxi and Lexi, who looked slightly sick.

"Lex, are you feeling ok?"Lily asked.

"God does it have to be that gross? Ugh I think I'm going to.." Lexi began, but her words were cut short as she threw up.

"Eww Lex, that's disgusting."Roxxi wrinkled her face.

Dumbledore happened to be passing by, and offered his words of advice, "Oh dear, Mr. Carington. Seems like you have taken to the potion a lot faster than many of the girls. Perhaps you will give birth before the others as well. For now though, I suggest crackers and bed rest."

Lexi took the advice, and left to go up to her room. Leaving Roxxi and Lily to shop together.

Lily picked out pastels. Light blue and yellow for walls, with an oak crib and a blue and yellow striped blanket, and finally, blue moon and yellow sun rugs. Since she had no idea if she was having a boy or girl, she sustained from picking out clothes.

Roxxi went a bit more exotic, and picked out a tie-dye theme of blues and greens, with flower decals on the walls. She also got a white crib and a tie-dye blanket.

Both were walking back with their purchases when they felt suddenly very natious. Knowing full well what was coming, they opened the doors hurriedly and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time. Lily was rinsing out her mouth when James came up behind her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Would you like some crackers? I talked to Dumbledore about what would help. I already got your bed ready for you in case you wanted to lie down at all." He told her.

Lily was incredibly thankful for James at this moment, as he saw that she could barely walk from the after effects of vomiting into a toilet and carried her to her bed.

James tucked her in and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"James?"

"Yeah Lil?"

"I… umm… thanks. For everything."

"Your welcome sweetie." But she didn't hear him because she had fallen fast asleep.

James POV

James stood in the doorway watching her sleep. Her red curls spread over the pillow, and her arms were tucked in around her as she curled into a ball. Her chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath. There had never been anything more beautiful in his life, and never would be.

After he closed the door, James looked through what Lily had bought. He decided to surprise her, and grabbed a brush, setting to work on painting the baby room.

He first covered the wood floor with plastic, and painted two sides yellow and two sides blue, alternating colors. There was a window in a corner, and that was where he put the rocking chair and books he had bought as a surprise for Lily last week. He put the rugs by the crib so the day and night joined together_. Wonder is she would like Luna as a name or even Dawn. _James thought, _It would be pretty for a girl. _

Leaving a note for Lily explaining he hoped she had slept well and that he would be with the other Marauders and would be back in time to make dinner.

"Hey James! Glad you could hang out. God Lex is murder when she's being sick." Sirius sighed, looking relieved.

"I heard that Black! Get your sorry ass in here and help me with this damn hair! Why I kept it loose when I keep being sick I…" Lexi screeched as she was seized by another upchucking fit.

"So off to find Remus then?" James asked.

The two knocked on his door, but a weary Lupin answered the door.

"So Moony, need some free time?" asked Sirius.

"Wouldn't I love it. Roxxi has me here working non stop. God you think she would at least have the sense to at least try and feel better but she insists on working while throwing up every ten minutes. Sorry I've got to stay here to make sure she doesn't kill herself." Lupin said remorsefully.

Laughing, James and Sirius walked down to the quidditch pitch and took turns catching the snitch on James's broom.

"So Prongs, are you ready for Gryffindor versus Slytherin on Saturday?"

"Yeah. It will be a nice break from the effects of Lily being 'pregnant'. She really isn't that bad though."

"James do you think you're being stupid about this girl? She couldn't have cared less about you, and now you two are practically inseparable!"

"What's so stupid about that Padfoot? So she likes me, that's fine by me."

"It's stupid because it makes no sense. She hates you one day and then can't get enough of you the next!"

"Well maybe you should just accept it ok?"

"I would if you would also consider spending time with your friends!"

" I'm spending time with you now."

"Yeah, you are now. So where have you been the last two weeks? With that Evans girl!"

"It's Lily, not that Evans girl and you know it. Now shut up and stop being such a prat!" with that comment, James took his broom and stalked off the field.

When he got back to the apartment, he checked in on Lily. She hadn't gotten up stirred very much at first glance, but the bucket by her bed told him that she had been sick again.

Taking out some noodles and instant sauce, James put it in a pan and made her favorite, fettuccini alfredo. He put it on a tray with some pop that Dumbledore said would also help the vomiting. Knocking lightly on her door, he saw that Lily had lit a lamp and was reading in bed. Her hair was tangled and James, setting th tray down. Grabbed it and began combing her hair. He was surprised at how soft, even when messy, it was. The red strands slipped through the teeth and fell in soft waves on her back. Lily made a soft noise in her throat has she felt the smooth hands glide through her hair. She then noticed the tray of food on the table. James noticed her line of vision and got up and brought it to her, setting it on her lap.

"Thanks James. You know, for everything."

"You welcome Lily. When you're done I want to show you something."

"What is it? Tell me please!" she begged him.

"You'll see. Finish first."


	5. Chapter 5

James took Lily and showed her all that he had done while she was asleep. While he was out, he had bought her some new clothes, and then he showed her the baby's room. She practically cried when she saw how James had perfectly done it. She particularly enjoyed the rocking chair and books he had bought. Without thinking, Lily kissed him long and hard on the lips. It was the first time she had ever willingly done it, and the first sign of wanting to date him since he had danced with her in the bedroom. Breaking apart, James stared at her for a while.

"Lily Evans, would you go out with me?" he asked her.

"Uh- huh." It was all Lily could say as she nodded her head.

Laughing with elatedness at the fact the Lily had finally said yes to him, he kissed her quick and sat down in the chair.

"Hey Lil? What do you think of the names Luna or Dawn?

Lily thought them over. " I think they are beautiful." She flashed him a megawatt smile.

Lily laughed to at the look of silliness on his face, and left to go tell Roxxi and Lexi all about it.

Roxxi and Lexi listened in wide eye wonderment as they had a girls night in. They were a wonderful audience, gasping in all the right places and awing at the sweet things James had done.

"So Lil, you finally succumbed to Potter." sighed Lexi as she painted her toenails a shocking pink.

"Lex, weren't you listening? Even Sirius would go out with him!"Roxxi laughed.

"Beside Lexi, admit it! You've spent a few nights with him!" giggled Lily.

"So what are you guys naming your baby? Sirius said Bugger for a boy. I hope to God he wasn't actually thinking we would do that. Then again he had just remembered he had a potions essay due tomorrow. But I thought that Lain would be nice for a girl." Roxxi offered.

"I like Lain it's pretty. I thought Brandon for a boy and Vanessa for a girl. What about you Lily? Any suggestions?" asked Lexi.

"Well James said Dawn or Luna for a girl, which I do really like. Then if it's a boy, Adam or Harry." She considered it.

"Lily Evans Potter. I think it sounds lovely." Her smile turned into a frown when she realized she had said that out loud.

"Lily Amanda Evans what did you just say?" said Roxxi in a deadly whisper.

"It was for the baby. You know Billy Evans Potter. For a boy." Covered Lily.

Roxxi was about to open her mouth to say something, but her words turned to a scream. Her belly was expanding, and so were Lily's and Lexi's.

"Umm think we are definitely pregnant now." Laughed Lily as she looked at Roxxi, who was horrified at how her baggy pajamas were very tight at the tummy.

The girls then fell asleep on their backs laughing into the night.

It was the last day of her pregnancy, and she had just arrived at breakfast Lily noticed that all the girls in her year were wobbling slightly, some bent over. Joining a shocked group of Marauders at the Gryffindor table, she soon heard what most of the noise in the Great Hall was coming from.

"You bloody boy! What the hell gives you the right to call me a fat duck?" Lexi's anger was running high at Sirius today.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would be listening. I was talking to Moony you were supposed to be sleeping!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Lexi was looking positively murderous, and Sirius got the hint to shut up.

"Oh hey Lil how are you?"Roxxi smiled, looking positively delighted that Lexi had finally put Black in his place.

"I'm good. I have my appointment today. I can't wait to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl! Even more so to finally get this belly off of me."

"I have mine right after this, and Lex is after me. What time is yours?" asked Roxxi breathlessly.

"9:30. I'm nervous about it."

Soon breakfast was done, and the group trudged up the stairs to the room. Roxxi and Lupin were called in first. They entered, but didn't come out. Lexi and Black entered to, still bickering, Lexi occasionally smacking Black. They didn't come out either. Finally it was Lily and James's turn. She had never been so scared in her life as she entered the room. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were there. A silver bed was in one corner along with a washtub and a bassinet, a bucket of blankets, and some baby clothes. There was another door leading out of the room.

"Hello Ms. Evans. Nice to see you this fine day. Now could you please sit down on this table and we will down size your stomach quite considerably.

Lily lay down, and as Dumbledore pointed his wand at her stomach, pain shot through her whole body.

"Oh my bloody God what the hell is worth this?" she screamed, grabbing James's hand. He instantly lost feeling in his fingers from her dragon grip.

"Lots of things Ms. Evans. Especially a child. Or two in your case." Dumbledore replied.

Lily stopped screaming and James's mouth dropped in shock.

"Two? As in twins?" Lily stammered, and then came out of her shock." You mean I have to do this TWO BLOODY TIMES?" her voice rising as pain shot throughout her body, and suddenly ended. Her stomach was flat, and Madam Pomfrey held two little bundles in her arms.

"I think those two times are worth it." she said smiling, and hand one to Lily and one to James.

They were identical twin girls. They had black hair that was lightened with bits of red. Their eyes were a bright emerald green, and Lily nearly cried at how happy they made her. She looked over at James, who she laughed to see, was actually crying as he held his tiny daughter.

"Do we have names yet?" Dumbledore asked softly. He had never seen two happier students, or such a changed James.

"Luna and Dawn. Luna and Dawn Potter." Lily said, and James leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful. I really hate to break up the moment, but I think your friends will be quite interested in knowing how you two fared." With that Dumbledore escorted them out of the room.

"They really would make a perfect family wouldn't they Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily carefully wrapped Luna in her blue blanket, and tied a blue bow in her hair. Dawn was already ready in yellow. James watched Lily carefully tend to the younger of the two. _God Lily is beautiful. _James thought. Lily walked over to James and kissed him lightly, careful not to squash their wiggling bundles. Walking down the stairs, many of the seventh year couples stopped and congratulated them, and cooed over the twins. A group of first year girls practically fainted with delight when Dawn yawned and grabbed her dad's hand. They walked down to the lake as they were meeting the rest of their friends by the big oak tree.

Lexi was holding a blue bundle, and was looking angry yet happy at the same time.

Remus also had a blue bundle, and Roxxi was perfectly content under the tree napping.

Lily walked up first, and the girls practically died at the sight of Luna.

" Oh my gosh Lil she is gorgeous! You're so lucky you have a girl! Hey Potter h…" Lexi stopped in mid sentence.

"Twins? You had twin girls?"Roxxi had noticed James's yellow bundle.

Remus and Sirius stared at James.

"Bloody hell James you have your hands full." Gasped Black.

James laughed. "So who is that?" he pointed at the bundle in Lexi's hands.

"Why don't you explain Black." She hissed at him.

"Well umm it was a real pain I mean God did she have to scream that loud? Anyway she finally had him and I was still a little deaf. So when Dumbledore asked us what we wanted to name him, I-"

"He said Bugger! Your damn friend has no brains James!" Lexi cut off Sirius.

Lily handed Luna to Roxxi as she rolled on the ground laughing.

"What about you Rox?"She managed to get out between fits.

"Adam Alexander." Answered Lupin, seeing as Roxxi was in the middle of tugging her hair from Luna's tight grasp.

"God Lily, this one's got your grasp." Sighed Roxxi.

"It's Luna. And the one in yellow is Dawn." explained James.

"You went with his names? Without protest? Amazing Evans I never thought I would see the day." gasped Sirius.

A cry from the usually quiet Dawn broke up the conversation.

"Is she hungry already?" asked James.

"She must be I just changed her diaper and she just had a nap." sighed Lily.

"We'll see you guys and the kids later ok?" as James said good-bye; Lily took Luna and walked up the slope back to their room.

It was 8:00 before the girls could be put to bed, and by then Lily was exhausted. Collapsing in the chair, she leaned back and closed her eyes. James came over and lightly rubbed her neck and shoulders, slowly working his way down. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Lily nodded and stood as her favorite muggle song played on the stereo.

James took her hand and pulled her close and led her in a slow waltz around the room.

He had missed her. Even though he had been living with her for the past three months, James had rarely had time alone when she had finally begun to accept him, to like him. He breathed in her scent, now mixed with baby powder.

"You smell amazing." He mumbled.

"You are amazing." Lily and him kissed then, and it was a kiss like no other. It was passionate, and sweet. It stood for everything good in the world. His hands traveled around her back, resting on her hips, and this time, she didn't balk. Lily leaned in closer to him, breathing in the sweet chocolate scent. Her fingers ran through his hair, which, even though he tousled it constantly, was smooth. Lily's hands traveled down, and felt his abs through his shirt. _God he's buff. Not to mention sweet, considerate, great with the kids._

"Lily, I love you. I have loved you ever since I put that tarantula in your hair on the train at the beginning of our first year and you hexed me for it."

Lily had a thousand thoughts running through her head, but the one she said was, "James I love you to."

Dawn started crying though, and the moment was ruined.

" I'll get her." offered Lily.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go on a walk if it's okay."

"Yeah go ahead."

James left through the door and went down to the lake, but there was already somebody there. Lexi was there by herself, and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"You love Lily that's what! I dated you I slept with you, I gave you everything I had, but no you only wanted my best friend!" she sobbed.

"Umm Lexi I'm really sorry. But may I remind you that you broke up with me."

_Whoops not the thing to say._ Thought James as Lexi burst into more tears.

Lexi turned to face him, and kissed him quickly on the lips. James pushed her away, panicking.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, breaking the stillness of the night.

"What don't you feel it? The undeniable connection?" she pleaded.

"No! I LOVE Lily!" he shouted at her, and stalked off back to the apartment.

Back up there, he stormed in. Lily gave him a glare and signaled towards the closed door, indicating they were sleeping. But he didn't care.

"What the hell is the matter with your friends?" he growled.

Lily walked over to him and began massaging his tense shoulders.

"Honey what happened?" she asked him.

"That bitch Lexi that's what. She thinks that I still like her! She kissed me!"

Lily stiffened. Her best friend? No way! But she knew James wouldn't do that to her.

Her thoughts were drowned as Dawn and Luna began crying.

"I believe you." She told him as they went in to quiet the twins. James took Dawn and put her in the swing. Lily took Luna and rocked her back and forth in the rocking chair, softly singing. Dawn, being the more independent and calm one, fell asleep first. Kissing her goodnight, he laid her back down in her crib, and watched Lily. She was singing a lullaby, what sounded like one of the muggle songs. Luna snuggled closer, and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep. Still rocking and singing with Luna in her arms, Lily laid her down gently, kissing her goodnight.

"You really are amazing Lily."

Lily stared at him, not sure how to react. Her best friend had just kissed her boyfriend, the night she told him she loved him! With muttered thanks, she brushed passed him, averting her eyes so she didn't have to see the pain in his. And so he wouldn't see the tears welling up as the confusion overwhelmed her. She was about to open the door when a hand grabbed her arm, gentle yet firm.

"Lily I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. And even though she kissed me it was nothing special. A quick peck and even with that shoved her nearly into the lake. Baby please don't cry, don't." he said as Lily began sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't understand! She was my best friend! I trusted her, treated her like my sister. And then she hits on you, when she knows I love you!" anger and frustration added to the tears that had soaked his robe and her face.

James ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"I will never leave you Lily, and there is no one I could ever love more than you, if I even could love anyone else."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to him as she closed her red eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily woke up the next day to the sun shining in, and James's arms around her, holding her close. Carefully detangling herself so as not to disturb him Lily walked over to the window and opened it. James had had a balcony installed earlier that week so Lily could sit out there and read. It was then that Lily noticed, as she stepped out, that the world was now iced and glittering. Some of the students had already discovered this, and had begun throwing snowballs and building snowmen.

All her problems from the night before forgotten, she jumped on top of James and kissed him.

"James wake up! It snowed! Come on wake up we must go out there!" She giggled with girlish delight as she ran and got the awakening twins ready for a day in the snow.

James rolled over and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the snow that had just begun to fall, he got dressed and walked over to Sirius's door. He answered.

"Sirius I am sorry for calling you a prat and not making time to hang out with you guys except for, of course, the full moon. But today I want to make things up to you. Why don't you and Remus come out today and just have our annual snowball fights and everything."

"Okay, but you still owe me more than this. Can Lily watch the kids with Lexi and Roxxi? I'm sure they would love having time to talk about… whatever girls talk about."

"Maybe not. Lexi hit on me last night, and I told Lily. God that girl has a temper. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end this time."

Astonished, Sirius closed the door behind him and burst out laughing. Bewildered, James asked his friend what was up.

"I hope Lily can find a way to shut her up, because God that girl talks constantly."

Remus opened his door, seeing as he was right next door to Sirius, and poked his head out. James explained why he and Sirius were overwhelmed with hysterics, and soon all three of them were laughing and entering James's apartment.

"God James, you certainly live well." Whistled Sirius, not bothering to hide how impressed he was.

"You can thank the lovely Lily for that. She picked everything out." Laughed James.

"I'm glad you boys like it. I find it will be rather hard to leave at the end of the year." said a voice behind him.

"Hey Lily, hello girls." James walked over, giving the twins a peck on the head and Lily a kiss on her lips.

"You've got to admit, they are happy together." Sighed Remus, "Jealous at all Padfoot?"

"Now that I look at them, no. James has never been happier and for once in her life Evans has her nose out of a book." Said Sirius.

"I heard that Black!" laughed Lily, and the group walked outside. The snow crunched beneath their feet, and a gaggle of excited third year girls offered to watch Dawn and Luna so Lily could have fun with the Marauders.

Lily and James were on one team, Black and Lupin on the other, until Roxxi and Adam joined them. The second years were more than ecstatic to watch Roxxi's bouncing baby boy. Roxxi then joined Lily with James, and as the war began, asked her about Lexi.

"Okay so run this by me one more time." Roxxi questioned her friend as a snowball whizzed by her ear.

"Lexi hit on James. Now I want to hex her stupid blond locks off, or at least find a way to shut her up completely." Explained an exasperated Lily, who was tired of throwing huge snowballs continuously at Black and Lupin.

It was nearly suppertime by the time they were completely tired, and the babies had dozed off. Paying the second years for their time, the group walked back up to the glowing castle, tired, hungry, and refreshed all the same. That night, they all ate together, laughing and talking as their children frolicked on the rug.

This is what I missed most about my friends. Nights like these when nothing seems to matter and you are laughing, talking, joking without a care in the world. Being with my friends and the guy I love the day before Christmas Eve. There is nothing more that I could ever want.

James woke up first on Christmas Eve morning. He carefully removed his legs and arms that were entwined within Lily's. There was enough time to make her favorite breakfast, hot coco, and finish wrapping her gifts.

Heating up the water on the stove, James grabbed a skillet and broke a few eggs. He noticed that he had gotten the hang of many things while living with Lily, and cooking was one of them. There wasn't a tree, but he had gotten a fire going and laid out her presents on the chair. Just as the eggs were finished, Lily walked out of the room in her old, worn out nightgown. _Once again, she never fails to look fabulous._ James thought to himself. Bringing her breakfast over to her, her gave her a quick peck on the neck before going to check on the girls. Thankfully, they had yet to wake up, giving him and Lily time to themselves.

Lily had noticed the presents, and with a gleam in her eye, ditched the eggs and ran to open them. Her squeals of delight filled the room as she unwrapped a book about potion making that she had had her eye on for forever, which was from Roxxi. Lexi had even gotten her her favorite sweets from Hogsmeade, saying she was horribly sorry and hoped her friend could forgive her. Lily knew she could, for being mad at Lexi for forever was seriously impossible after she apologized. Even Lupin and Black had bought her an emerald cloak. But there was a gift missing from a someone. A very special, certain someone.

"James, there isn't anything here from you." She declared. James walked over and sat down by her.

"Well my dear, maybe you aren't looking hard enough." A devilish gleam filled his hazel eyes as he whipped out a large red package from behind his back.

Lily opened it hesitantly at first, and then her face lit up when she unfolded the golden silk pajamas. They were her size and matched her hair perfectly. Giving James a huge hug, she laid back in the chair, until a movement from James caught her eye. He was on one knee._ Oh my God he can't be…o don't be stupid Evans he's probably fixing the fire!Oh my gosh what if he isn't what if he's actually going to… _Lily's thoughts were cut off.

"Lily Evans, you make me feel happier than anyone ever has in my entire life. There is nobody else I could imagine joking with or sleeping beside or cooking for than you. Lily I need to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Ms. Evans?" proposed James, and with a flourish he popped open a black velvet case. There, dead center, was a beautiful ring. It had a white gold band, and four diamonds were cut in the shape of a heart. On the band, in tiny scrawl, were written the words 'My one true love'.

"Yeah. I mean yes.. I mean HELL YEAH I'll marry you!" Lily shouted as James laughed, slipping the ring on her finger.

They stood up hand in hand, and James picked her up and spun her around, finally setting her down.

"Ms. Evans, would you please share a dance with me?"

Laughing, Lily entwined her fingers in his and spun around the room, the diamonds sparkling as they caught the fire's light. As they slowed to a stop, Lily had one more surprise for James.

"I have a present for you." She smiled.

"What is it?"he asked, wondering what she possibly could've gotten him.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed as James dropped in a dead faint.


	8. Chapter 8

James was lying on the floor with a stunned yet confused Lily as his world came back into focus.

"Lily, what am I doing on the floor?" he asked stupidly.

"You fainted because I'm close to two months into my pregnancy." Lily told him.

"But you had those potion babies you can't be pregnant." James was being quite stupid this morning.

"Okay seriously James, do I need to go through the entire process of how I got pregnant? Or were you just zoned out that night?"

"You mean I'm not the father?"

"OH MY GOD JAMES! Okay let me run this buy you again, mainly for my sanity. You and I slept together about a month and a half ago. You got me pregnant and the baby will be born end of July."

James let this all sink in. _Mum and dad are going to kill me for knocking a girl up. Even angrier when they find out I proposed to her. Padfoot will just laugh for hours, thinks it's funny I'm going to be a dad in real life. Moony will laugh to, but only for a bit. Then he'll suggest some book for help after consulting Dumbldore._

"What are we going to do? I mean a real life baby? That's a job. I mean those two fake ones are enough, but actually going through with it? I mean, well, okay Lily come on this is a lot on your body. And after that where will we live? Then there is that whole Voldemort thing. He's getting stronger Lily; even the students have begun disappearing over summers, some leave in the middle of the year, their families dead. I don't want a baby born into that world." James rambled on and on.

"James it will be fine I've already talked to the people I need to."

"What? When?"

"When I first suspected something."

Flashback

Lily knew something wasn't right. She was over the toilet for the third time that week, and she had missed her period. Maybe it was after effects of the potion she took, and maybe it wasn't. She wasn't sure so she decided to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey.

The hospital wing was quiet, thanks to the fact that it was still quite early. Madam Pomfrey was looking exceptionally flustered seeing as she still had on her night things when Lily came.

"Ms. Evans could this possibly wait for a later hour?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I am sorry for coming in so early, but you see I'm a little worried. I think I could be pregnant." Apologized Lily.

Madam Pomfrey stopped bustling around then. Her back straightened, and she looked pursed lipped at Lily.

"Please sit on that bed then. It will be just a moment." Her voice was stern.

Lily laid on the bed, and Madam Pomfrey lifter her shirt so that her belly was exposed.

"I know you would probably be more used to the muggle methods, but I really would rather have you do this one. It's never a false positive." The nurse told her.

Pointing her wand, at Lily's flat stomach, she watched in amazement as her belly turned a pale lilac. A formidable look from Pomfrey told her everything.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Ms. Evans. I am going to call Dumbledore down. He likes to be informed of the pregnancies as they come in."

Dumbledore was in the wing in mere minutes. He swept passed the nurse and settled himself right beside Lily.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to give me a few minutes with your patient." Dumbledore excused her.

As she left the room, Dumbldore focused his intense blue on eyes on Lily.

"So. Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes. Single or with the father."

"Have you told James yet?"

Lily was taken aback. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"You don't think no one has noticed the changed relationship between you and Mr. Potter? Especially when your twins were born. That was the first time I have been happy since Voldemort. Now Lily, you shouldn't shudder from a name." He soothed as Lily felt chills creep up her spine.

"I just found out today. I'm not going to tell James until later. Let him be more sure of our relationship before I tell him, or at least think everything is the same."

"Now Ms. Evans, this will be a hard thing to keep from the students, even harder when you begin to show. I will make sure your N.E.W.T things are sent up to your room so you can rest. "

"That's okay Professor. I'll go until Christmas break and then take classes in the apartment. James can cook quite well, and then the students won't wonder. They'll think my parents wanted me home with all that's been going on."

Dumbledore smiled. This was a girl dear to his heart, with all her fire and spirit. Her amazing grades helped her considerably.

"Lily I would like to make you an offer. It will be hard at first since you are just graduating from Hogwarts, and jobs will be hard to come by at first. Why don't you stay here for the first few months, just until the child is old enough and you have enough money."

"That would be amazing! I totally accept." Lily said with relief. Her future was secure for now.

End Flashback

James had listened wide-eyed. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, all too jumbled to discern a full one. He was going to be a father. And this time it wasn't a one-year thing. It was a rest of his life thing. Suddenly he felt very old, and with good reason. A new weight had been added to his shoulders, a very big one that seemed to crush him.

"James are you going to be around long enough to help me with the baby?" questioned Lily, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Lily I will help you with this kid no matter what. Even if I wasn't engaged to you, I wouldn't let you do this alone."

Lily hugged James, and he kissed her softly.

"One thing though. Sirius is the Godfather."

"You're kidding me! I do NOT want my child to have that womanizer influence him. I will not have a man whore for a son."

"Hey okay you don't like Sirius. But would you rather have Moony? Because he's great and all, but maybe you don't like werewolves."

Lily let out an audible gasp just as Remus stepped into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus looked warily at Lily.

"So James, I see you found this as an opportunity to tell Lily where you go once a month. Did you get to the part yet that you go to? Or maybe you want to refrain from telling her since, of course, she seems prejudiced against my kind."

"No Remus, that's not it. I …" Lily stammered, trying to gloss things over, but Moony's voice was strangely high pitched as his anger rose.

"Or maybe, Potter, you just wanted to disassociate with me, seeing as leaving once a month to turn into a stag has become too much for you."

"Moony would you shut up I didn't mean it like that!" James hollered at his livid friend.

"Honestly, not being a good Godfather just because I was bitten! I would congratulate you James, but I think that would break the roof, seeing as it barely contains your already huge ego!" Lupin yelled, losing his temper completely. Stalking out of the room and slamming the door, James turned and faced Lily.

"He sounds a lot like you used to." Prongs said with more anger than intended. Lily glared at him and left to get the now shrieking twins.

He sat down and started massaging his temples. James was tired already, and it was only noon. _Probably doing better than Lily. Being pregnant can't be easy. Of course, finding out Lupin's a werewolf and I'm an illegal animagus isn't helping it._ Standing up, James decided to go talk to Sirius, seeing as he could use a good laugh at the moment.

Sirius, however, was not in a laughing mood. Lupin had already stopped by, and Black was just as furious as him.

"What the hell were you thinking, saying that about your second best mate!" Even when angry at Prongs, Padfoot couldn't resist reminding him he was his first and foremost friend.

"It was an accident okay! Lily was insulting you and I got angrier than intended. Besides I didn't mean it that way." Snapped James.

"Well what the hell did she say to make you say that?"

"She said she didn't want our baby to be a man whore like you."

"Well the twins she has will only be around for another six months. It won't be that important to have a Godfather. It's not… even… wait did you say baby as in singular?" Sirius's brain was just beginning to process what his best friend has just said.

"Baby as in singular. As in Lily is pregnant for real this time."

Sirius stared blankly at his friend, until a yelp startled him out of his stupor.

"Lily is pregnant? Oh my gosh AHHHHHHHHH I have to go talk to her! AHH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Lexi screeched and started knocking on the wall. James, baffled at first, thinking she had finally lost her marbles, got an explanation as a different voice spoke.

"What now Lex?" said the voice. It was Roxxi.

"ROXXI COME ON LIL IS PREGNANT!"

There was silence, and then a loud banging of doors as the two rushed next-door shrieking with joy, running back to grab their children. The glares they gave the boys told them that the girls didn't trust them for a minute alone with their precious kids.

"Mad aren't they?" mumbled Sirius, shocked and deaf at the display they had just witnessed.

"And so are you James, but I guess since I heard the whole story, I'll forgive you. On once condition: you have to let me hex you and you will clean the apartment for me." Said a voice behind the two. The third Marauder had joined them, and was smiling.

"Done deal, Moony. Good to have you back!" James whapped his friend on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Giving him a look, Lupin stood and dusted himself off. " I'm glad. Roxxi is a slob, and I've been looking for a good maid. And there's a uniform with your name on it."

Paling slightly, James groaned at the prospect of having to clean Remus's apartment. Especially in a stupid maid's outfit.

Laughing, the three walked down to the Great Hall, which had been decorated for the day.

Giant trees were covered with gold and silver baubles. Real faeries flitted around the room, occasionally letting off a shower of sparks. Mistletoe adorned every doorway, and unwitting couples were giggling as they quickly pecked each other's lips. Dumbledore sat primly at the high table, and unknown to the Marauders, was fixing James with a piercing stare.

"So, what shall we do first? Seeing as you only have a few more months of freedom before you're going to be cleaning puke, Prongs." Teased Sirius.

"I've got everything already planned out." Lupin revealed. James and Sirius turned to him with astonished eyes.

"Bloody hell Moony. Since when do you even willingly go along with these escapades, much less plan them?" asked James.

"Since I decided that I might as well leave Hogwarts with something worth mentioning on my record."

"Besides the fact that you're a werewolf and run around Hogsmeade with your illegal animagus chums once a month?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"More worthy of your pranks, my obtuse friend."

"Do I look fat and angular to you Moony?"

"He's calling you stupid, dumbass."sniggered James.

Sirius smacked James hard in the stomach.

"Okay, point taken." He said, gasping for breath.

Lily POV

Lexi and Roxxi came screaming with delight into the flat. Lily set the girls down carefully, which proved to be a good idea. Lexi wrapped her in a huge bear hug, leaving her gasping for breath when she finally let go.

"Oh my God Lily! Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Roxxi.

"Because I wasn't ready. Besides you two can't keep your mouths shut for longer than a minute. It would be over the entire school and London in a few hours!" Lily explained,

"You mean Lexi can't keep her mouth shut for a minute." Retorted Roxxi.

"Hey! That's not true! It's more of an hour." Lexi defended herself, turning pink all the same.

"So back to the baby. What are you going to name it? When are you due? Are you even keeping it, much less having it? " Roxxi said this all in rapid succession.

"Most importantly is James going to help you with it?" piped up Lexi. Both girls stared at Lily.

"No idea, end of July, hell yes I am not going to have an abortion! God Roxxi honestly you know me better than that! And yes he is. He fainted when I first told him, but everything should be fine. Dumbledore even offered to let me stay at Hogwarts until James and I can get on our feet." Lily absentmindedly conjured a cup of coco, and the sparks caused her ring to glimmer.

"Lily, what is that rock doing on your finger?" wondered Lexi, barely containing her excitement.

"Don't be obtuse (It's Remus's word it means stupid, she explained, seeing the confused look on Lexi's face). James obviously proposed and… OH MY GOD LILY EVANS IS ENGAGED TO JAMES POTTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxxi and the girls suddenly broke into a screaming fit, jumping up and down.

"How?"

"First he gave me these beautiful pajamas, which I guess I won't fit into in a few months." Lily's face looked suddenly sullen as the repercussions of having the baby began to sink in.

"Come on Lily, you know how happy this is going to make you. And you and James getting engaged, that is something special. Now are you going to plan this wedding alone or do your friends get to help?" Lexi, picking up on the downcast mood, had said the right things. Lily perked up instantly.

"Actually the gold pj's he gave me got me thinking. I thought gold would be so pretty for bridesmaids dresses, matching you guys perfectly." Lily's eyes started to brighten, and the girls immersed themselves in wedding plans.

Dumbledore's POV

James was laughing and talking with his friends, no doubt planning another prank. Dumbledore sighed. The caretaker and many of the teachers were still trying to clean up after the last one. It had been particularly nasty. Gryffindor had lost a match to Slytherin, and it angered the four boys them most. That night, they had tailed a group of Slytherins back to their common room under the invisibility cloak. As the last student straggled up to bed, the whole common room had been redone in a very rude fashion. Pictures of the Slytherin team had been put up, all showing embarrassing things from sucking on a thumb while they slept to a particularly rude one showing one of them seducing multiple girls. The walls had been painted red and gold, with a lion that took up nearly the whole side of one. It had not been a quiet morning, and there were still complaints of Slytherins hexing unwitting Gryffindors.

_He's still so young, has so much to learn and mature. He isn't ready for the responsibility of a child. He can barely take care of himself!_ Mused Dumbledore. There was a different, even more pressing thought on his mind though. It had to do with a job interview he had just been to.


	10. Chapter 10

The Prophecy had caused him to hire Sybill Trelawney on the spot, but there were two children due at the end of July. The Longbottoms, a smiling, happy newlywed couple; expecting a baby on the 25. And now Lily and James, expecting at the very last day. Neither couple though, had yet defied Lord Voldemort. The world was safe for now, at least the Hogwarts world. Little did Dumbledore know, time was running out for both couples.

Lily

"Okay, so now what about a date? I don't want to have a tummy on my wedding day though." Sighed Lily.

"What about in October? Such a pretty month, and the colors you picked out would match for an outdoor wedding perfectly." suggested Lexi with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Roxxi and Lexi had come over as soon as they found out. Now they were helping to plan the wedding, but it wasn't going very well with all the contradicting ideas.

"That would be perfect. Then the baby could be part of it. Ring bearer or a flower girl." Roxxi laughed, "It would be so cute! One of us could push them down the aisle and the other be maid of honor."

"Maid of honor? Ugh I forgot about that. I suppose I could take the easy route and have Petunia do it, but she's probably going to disown me entirely for this one. Not even marrying a normal person! Oh she will throw a tantrum. So who out of you guys wants to do it for me?" inquired Lily.

Roxxi and Lexi raised their hands at the same time, looked at each other, and began arguing.

"Nuh huh Rox, you are so not getting to do this I've known her longer!" shouted Lexi, smacking Roxxi's hand down.

"Exactly why I should get the honor! This would be a great way to get to know her better." Roxxi smacked Lexi back.

"I know what she'll like better."

"I can introduce her to new ideas."

"That's it Darlington! I challenge you to fight like a muggle!" And Lexi and Roxxi were rolling around on the floor smacking each other and bickering about who should be in Lily's wedding.

Lily burst into a fit of giggles. Looking at their friend like she was crazy, the laughter was contagious: Soon all of them were rolling on the floor with tears streaming from their eyes.

Once they calmed down, discussion went on as usual, only it was more civil.

"I think that there will be no Maid of Honor. That way you two won't kill yourselves over it. Now can we please go to breakfast? I'm starving!" Lily decided.

The trio headed for breakfast, laughing at the dumb muggle jokes Lily was telling. They stopped in mid laughter when they noticed the portraits. Something was odd about them…. something was more…updated was the word? Looking closer, the girls fell into gasping fits of laughter. The portraits had been replaced with pictures of Hogwarts students and teachers doing ridiculous things. Lily was pushing James into the lake, Malfoy's eyebrows being singed off after a charm went wrong. The funniest by far was of Professor McGonagall: she was listening to her radio while getting ready for bed at night when a good song came on. Her hairbrush became a mike with a flick of her wand, and soon she was dancing and singing into the microphone, pretending to be a rock star.

At that moment none other than the Marauders themselves entered the hallway, trying but failing horribly, to smile innocently.

"Why, whoever could've done this my good Prongs?" Sirius said in mock astonishment.

"No idea, my dear Padfoot. Any ideas, oh wise Moony?" James restrained himself from laughing.

"Probably a bunch of egotistical fools." Smirked Lexi, and soon all of them, even the guys, were laughing like idiots.

The girls oohed and ahhed at the sight of the great hall. That was until they noticed the mistletoe.

"Well Lil, you had to give me a decent yes sometime." James shrugged and Lily kissed him. The girls wooed when the kiss became passionate and their hands started sliding up and down their backs. Blushing, they pulled apart and goaded Sirius next. He made a big deal of kissing Lexi on the cheek, but, unsuspecting as she always was, she turned around in surprise and instead it was full frontal snogging. Sirius pulled away in shock.

"Why the hell did you stop?" smiled Lexi, kissing him again.

Finally pulling away, Sirius had a stupid grin on his face.

"Why don't we give Moony a go?" he suggested.

"Lupin would probably be to respectful and wouldn't even kiss her. Probably ask her if it was all right with her and then only kiss her hand." James and Black laughed, but stopped abruptly. Their dear respectable Moony had just grabbed Roxxi by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"What were you saying Potter?" smirked Roxxi at the boys' stunned faces. The girls left the two standing there, giggling manically at James and Sirius's stunned faces.

A glittering fairy landed on Lexi's hand and began spinning rapidly. Amused at the little fairy whirling herself into a glowing ball, her look turned to amazement when a little package emerged in her hand. Picking it up, she opened it to find a necklace with a wand hanging from it. Squealing with delight, she immediately put it on, and the wand shot diamond sparks. Lily watched with joy as the sparks cascaded down, leaving glitter trails on Lexi's skin.

They started salivating when they saw the mounds of food. All their favorites had been made that day; pudding, ice cream, fudge, lefsta, turkey, and beer bread had been piled onto the table. Corn, cooked carrots, stuffing, all sorts of food was soon in their groaning bellies. Lily thought her jeans were even a little tighter, but that could be from her stomach, which was bound to start growing sooner or later. In fact, she realized with a jolt, she was due for an appointment with Madam Pomfrey in two weeks to see how everything was going. Casting a spell, a large bubble formed at the tip of her wand, allowing her to check that the twins were still sleeping soundly. Thank gosh they were. The day was too perfect to spoil by having to leave to get a crying child.

Trudging up the stairs sleepy and bloated, Lily decided to send an owl to her parents telling them of the impending wedding and her pregnancy.

"Lena are you here?" a hoot answered Lily's question.

Holding out her arm, a snowy owl flew in from her perch outside. Lily quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and in her tidy scrawl, quickly wrote a summary of what had happened. Tying it tightly to the owl's leg, she gave Lena a bit of mice for the journey and watched her soar out the window.

Watching the bird fly away, blending in with the sky as it began to snow, she sighed peacefully. Her moment of thought was snapped when strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Soft lips caressed her neck as she turned around and faced James. The sweet chocolate smell calmed her, and she was startled to realize she had been tense. _But why? What would cause me to subconsciously worry like that? The baby? No I haven't really worried about that. The wedding? Not even planned really how could that stress me?_ Her mental debate ended when James started asking her what was wrong. _He looked worried. But it's hard to tell his face is kind of fuzzy_ thought Lily. _Oh no what's happening I'm falling! Where is everything? _

Lily's world went black as James caught his crumpling fiancée before she hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

James panicked. _Is she still breathing? What the hell can I do? Get Sirius he can help. Wait I shouldn't move her it might hurt her or the baby? Get Dumbledore! But I can't leave her here! Summon him! In the meantime, make sure she and the baby are ok and don't move her too much. _A faint pulse beat from her heart. Her breathing was shallow and came in jagged gasps. Taking out his wand, James made a breathing tube that would help get her air flowing easier and conjured a stretcher. Next step, Dumbledore. James was about to say the spell when the wizened wizard burst in, robes billowing. With one swift look around the room he took the stretcher and slammed the door.

It took James a minute for it all to sink in. When it did, he got mutely up to his feet and dashed out of the room so fast it created a slight breeze. He nearly ran into Dumbledore as he exited the Hospital wing.

"Is she all right sir? Please tell me she and the baby are fine." He panted between words.

"Mr. Potter will you please come to my office." It was a command spoken with a grave tone.

Following him down the winding corridors, a large stone gargoyle blocked the entrance.

"Sugar quill." The gargoyle rolled upward into a tower of stairs. James stepped onto it and watched the magnificent room loom closer and closer.

"Professor I don't understand. What's wrong with Lily?" his voice trembled.

"Were you aware your fiancée was pregnant James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah she had just told me after I proposed. What's this got to do with anything?"

"Everything Mr. Potter. I have just received a letter from Lily's sister. And what a letter it was. I should think you would like to read it later, but for now to the point. Ms. Evans was drugged with her dinner. A muggle drug that can be obtained in the wizarding world too. Perhaps you are familiar with it, it's called a sleeping pill and could be extremely harmful to pregnant women. How did that pill get in her goblet Potter?"

"Are you accusing me?'

"No. I am not I am simply wondering if you know how because it has seriously complicated the pregnancy. If Lily doesn't receive care continuously to rid it of her system, she and your baby will die."

James let this all sink in. Something wet dripped down his nose, and he realized he was crying. Dumbledore stared at him, and moved around his desk to comfort him.

"You may go up to the wing, seeing as you have special permission from Madam Pomfrey. "

James moved as if in a trance. Soon he arrived at the hospital door, and pushing it slightly, it creaked open.

Lily was lying on a bed in blue hospital pajamas. Her face was pale, and her red hair was tangled and flat. She looked so frail, sleeping on the bed. Kneeling by her side, he took her hand. It was stone cold. The tears began flowing freely now, and days and nights passed.

Lily's World

It was beautiful, like heaven. Her red hair was adorned with flowers that matched her glittering white dress. Green grass tickled her feet as she walked around barefoot. A bench was sitting in a glen. It was covered with lilies and a little pond was near it. Fish jumped out of the water every so often to catch a bug, and their scales glistened. And sitting on the bench was James. Lily gasped and ran over, kissing him lovingly. He picked her up and spun her around, his face lit up in a huge smile. Lily laughed and threw her head back, following her hair as it spun around in circles. This place was so much nicer than the place she left. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay here forever. As the nights and days passed, she splashed in ponds, discovered a waterfall, and rolled down grassy hills. One day she ate raspberries until her hands were tinged pink. Every night, she and James sat on a bluff and looked at the stars. The shone clearer here than anywhere else she had ever been. Then as the night grew longer, she would lie down and fall asleep in his lap, only to be shook awake to watch a beautiful sunrise. Nothing could ever ruin this happy feeling, or so she thought.

Someone kept talking to her though. It was a voice, very familiar in its tone. Somebody wanted her back, wanted her to come back and be with him. To have a baby.

Baby? What baby I'm not pregnant! At least I don't think so. She thought, scrunching her face in concentration.

"James am I pregnant?" Lily asked him.

"Do you look pregnant?" he replied.

"Well, no."

"Then you aren't my dear. Now please, let's go back to just being stupid and in love."

"Okay." Lily was giggling, but she was still unappeased. That voice kept nagging at her, telling her that something wasn't right in this perfect world.

Shaking it off, she followed James to a thicket of trees. A plant was doing a very strange thing. It grew, became radiant and beautiful, powerful in a sense, and then weakened. Lily drew a sharp intake of breath as she realized it was a tiger lily that was flourishing and dying. For some reason it scared her, and she started to drag James away. But her hand fell through his misty form. The world was beginning to change, and it was scaring her. Gone were the twittering birds and the flowers. It had been replaced with a barren wasteland. The sun was now scorching, burning her skin. The dress was now no more than a torn dirty rag.

_Something is wrong. Something changed. I'm dying. _The sick realization hit Lily hard.

_Where's the voice? The voice can help me where is it though? Oh God I won't find it I will die here. Oh please just say one word you stupid voice. _ Panicking and begging, she looked wildly around. Like an angel from heaven, the voice spoke. Only this time it was strained, even scared. It was the first time she heard it clearly.

"Please you have to come back. I need you, your friends need you. I am not going to be able to live the rest of my life if you aren't by my side. Please come back. Be laughing and angry and alive. Have the baby safely. Please Lily just come back."

The voice broke into a sob at this moment. Lily could feel it now. There was hope; a door to a better place was somewhere. _Just open your eyes and look around_ she thought. She closed her eyes and opened them. The desert was still around her. _Try again. Concentrate on what you want the most._ Lily thought. _I want to see James. I want him to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be all right._

Lily opened her eyes.

In reality again

James saw her squirm. She was moving, trying to what looked like escaping something. Suddenly her bright emerald eyes shone as her eyelids flew open. James bent over her and hugged her, kissed her, and cried into her hair.

Lily leaned into him, feeling the safety of his arms. She was so happy, happier than she had been in her false reality. _He was real, James was here, and she was getting married to him. But what about the baby?_

"James, what about our baby? Is everything all right?"

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Well ms. Evans, welcome back to the planet. Now maybe Mr. Potter here can leave, seeing as he hasn't for the past fifteen days. Now please, lie back so I can make sure everything is all right with you."

Worry lines creased the nurse's forehead, but then softened quite a bit as she finished.

"Nothing wrong here, although when this baby decides to come, I recommend that you be prepared for a very long labor."

"Why?" inquired Lily.

"I have a hunch, and my hunches haven't been wrong yet."

Professor Dumbledore entered the room at that moment, and what an entrance it was. His cap was askew, his hair tangled, and his robes filthy.

"Madam Pomfrey may I have a moment with them please?"

Shooting the trio a quizzical look, she left the room.

"So Lily, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Well I might as well tell you now. A tragedy has occurred. Your parents have incurred the wrath of Voldemort it appears. I'm sorry, Lily, but they are dead."

Lily felt herself convulse as she threw up on the bed. Tears streamed down her face as she burst into gut wrenching sobs. Her baby wouldn't know their grandparents, would never see their smiling faces. And she, Lily, would never hear the laughter of her dad's voice, would never have the nights when she and her mother pampered themselves. There would be no more holiday parties at the Evans household. There wouldn't be anything more. They would never see their grandson, would never get to escort Lily down the aisle at her wedding. Her daddy would never give her away. Her daddy was dead. Her mother wouldn't get to gush and offer advice on how to care for a newborn. She was dead.

Lily didn't know how long she cried for; she just knew that the pain hurt. She had never felt this before, it was as if a huge hole had been torn in her heart, a piece of her was now gone. Not missing, but gone.

"On a brighter note, your sister Petunia included a message. She is of course, shaken but all right, and is indeed with her own child." Dumbledore conveniently left out the part about Petunia blaming her sister entirely for her parents' deaths, and the angry hate wishes for the wedding Lily was about to have.

Lily sat there is shock. _Her big sister was pregnant and alive? When had she gotten married? Oh no please not let it be that Vernon fellow he is so horrible! _Lily absorbed everything slowly but surely. Soon her eyes were sparkling again as she tried to see the happiness still left in the world.

"Well James, you still have your parents. I'm sure they are dears I can't wait to meet them someday. And I bet your father could give me away if it was all right with him. And now Petunia will have no reason to talk to me at all. Quite a joyous occasion there." Lily laughed, but her heart wasn't fully in it. It would take a while to get over the deaths of her parents, but it would be a lot easier with wedding plans and a baby to get ready for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Months Later**

February had been cold and dreary. Gray skies and flurries of snow that turned into slush made the grounds sloppy and muddy. It also reflected Lily's mood. Her stomach had now grown considerably since Christmas, and her jeans no longer fit her. She now stuck to James's overlarge t-shirts and robes. Being locked up in a room for three months next week wasn't the high point in her life either. Lily's classes were the only thing that kept her going during the day. Now they were becoming increasingly demanding as N.E.W.T's drew closer. Lily however, found she got them all done in a few hours, only getting up to check on the twins, who were now a very dull project. Potion babies, as it turned out, only really ever cried and slept. They didn't need a whole lot of food or nurturing, and the longer they were kept in solid form, the more they began to dysfunction. Luna had been known to need a new diaper, and then ten seconds later thought she needed a new one. Their forms were misting ever so slightly too. At least the empty space her parents death had left in her heart had dulled. In fact, she found life did go on, however monotonous it was. It helped slightly that her parents had left half their fortune to their daughter, saying that they hoped she could make something of this in her world. It had indeed. A nice pile of gold was sitting in her and James's new account at Gringotts now.

Sighing, Lily got up and walked out onto the terrace. James was at Care of Magical Creatures now, and she could see him and the Marauders working hard on what looked like hippogriffs. It was fun to watch them, being carefree and having fun. Lily envied them for being able to go outside and walk about. She knew she had the option, but whispers were more than she could handle at the moment. Besides, she was four months along now. You couldn't simply walk out of here and into the common room and say that it was Christmas weight that she hadn't gotten rid of. Not even Crabbe and Goyle, those two Slytherin dunces, were stupid enough to believe that.

It was nearly five o'clock by the time James came back. He was smiling and his hair was ruffled in a sexy way that told her quidditch practice had just ended.

"I've got a present for you." He teased her. Lily just sighed. He got her a present at the beginning of every month, something to keep her busy. She loved that he tried, but there really was nothing that could raise her dark spirits.

Trying to look truly happy, she asked, "What is it this time James?"

Her gloominess did not go unnoticed by James.

"You will love this one. Plus it's something that you can do again and again."

Curious now, Lily followed him out of the apartment under the invisibility cloak. He walked by her side, totally visible. A group of sixth year girls smiled and giggled flirtatiously as he walked past. Lily felt her temper flare as he smiled back and tousled his hair. Kicking him in the shins, a look of pain shot across his face as he glared at Lily.

Finally they arrived at a statue of a smarmy looking thing. James tapped his wand once and spoke something Lily couldn't quite make out. An audible gasp issued from her mouth as the statue moved to the side, revealing quite a dark and damp tunnel. She balked, but James took her hand and led her down the winding path. It seemed to take forever, but a light told her she had finally reached the end… but where the hell was she?

Boxes of things, candy things, were piled high and scattered around. James threw the invisibility cloak over them and they climbed up the stairs into Honeydukes.

Lily had never been so delighted in her life. The change of scent and scenery did wonders for her. Quickly she ran around, picking out things she couldn't wait to have. Her sullen mood returned when she realized she didn't have any money with her. James had thought of this previously and whipped out his moneybag. Pecking him on the cheek, Lily loaded her arms with all the sweets she could carry.

They left Honeydukes with lighter pockets and two bags filled with sugar quills, fizzing whizzbees, and tons more. James took her next to the Three Broomsticks.

"Why hello Mr. Potter. I didn't expect to see you and Ms. Evans here! I won't tell Dumbledore, though I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Greeted the smiling Madam Rosemerta.

"Though I do say Lily, you are looking rather large. When are you due?"

"End of July. Am I still able to drink a nice butterbeer or should I go with something healthier?"

"You should be fine dear. And it's on me tonight. Goodness knows being a single mom isn't easy in this world."

"Really Madam, you shouldn't. James is the father and we are getting married in October. I won't be all alone."

"It's still on me for the happy couple. James Potter settling down. I never thought I would see the day." she mused as she got them two large mugs.

Lily was refreshed when she and James left. The conversation about wedding plans and baby things with the bartender had left her with a renewed joy. She even started humming on the trudge back up to the castle, seeing as Honeydukes was now closed.

The breeze had a hint or spring to it, making the air warm. There was very little snow left on the grounds, considering it hadn't snowed much.

"James?"

"Yeah Lil?"

Her kiss told him all he needed to know. Lily's thanks, her love, her worries and bliss all put into that kiss. When they broke apart, he held her close to him, savoring the moment. The moment when Lily felt a tiny movement in her tummy: the baby was kicking.

"Oh my God James it kicked!" she shrieked.

"What? Oh duh the baby. Wait the baby kicked? LET ME FEEL!"

Lily laughed as he placed his hand on her belly. Thirty seconds later he got his wish as his baby gave a tiny but sharp kick. As they continued trekking up to the castle and opened their door, James's shrieks of delight and Lily's laughs could be heard echoing across the grounds.

Lexi and Roxxi stopped in the next day, their faces shining with joy.

"James told us at breakfast. Lily I want to feel it! Please pretty pretty please?" Lexi begged her.

"Lexi I don't give a dang if you touch my belly to feel the baby kick."

"Honestly Lex. Saying 'pretty pretty please'. Grow up would you? Lily oh my gosh it kicked AHHHHH LILY THAT IS GREAT AHHH CAN I FEEL IT NEXT?" Roxxi squealed and her tone changed when she saw Lexi's hand move.

The girls stayed there, hands on Lily's belly, until the bell rang. Darting off to herbology and arithmancy, they apologized and left giggling and chattering wildly about the baby. Lily was once again left alone to face another long and dull day. But today was a bit easier to get through. In fact, with the sun shining and her friends visiting, it was downright exciting. She smirked as she realized how pitiful her life had gotten if a ten minute conversation made her day.

James POV

Life was still exciting as usual, but a light seem to have left his classes with Lily gone. In fact, the effects of her leaving had made every Gryffindor a little down. Their rule abiding Head Girl had a knack of confusing teachers with her own theories that their little laughs were gone. Even more missed were the days when some unfortunate student got on the wrong side of her temper. It was funny watching people twice her size cower in fear when her eyes blazed and hair crackled. It meant that a particularly good hex was coming instead of taking house points. Ask anyone who had crossed Lily, they would've rather had 100 points off then have to go to Madam Pomfrey and explain why a tail was poking out their butts.

Sirius and Lupin were doing quite a good job of cheering him up though. They often made plots with him on how they were going to terrorize the Slytherins if they won the upcoming match. Especially since this was for the House Cup. James had had no greater urge in his life to beat the slimy team. Ever since last week when the Keeper had jinxed a picture of him and his fan club to make it look like a crowd of guys fawning over him.

Saturday came quickly, and before he knew it, he was soaring into the air on his broom, pitching the quaffle back and forth between his teammates.

A bludger came pelting towards his face, and nearly hit him. Glancing behind his shoulder, he saw the dimwit beater Davis smile stupidly. Davis was still smiling as a bludger hit the back of his head.

James grinned as the beater slid off his broom. The score was 90- 10, Gryffindor lead.

The quaffle was passed to him again, and playing resumed as he scored another ten points for his team. If the seeker caught the snitch now, they would win, and he could get back to Lily. He missed her so much, and her mood when he got home was so downcast, he wished that he could go back to classes just so he wouldn't have to stay there knowing there was very little he could do the help her mood.

Suddenly cheering rose from the stands. Punkter, the Gryiffindor seeker, had caught the snitch. There would be a party after dinner, but for now, James just basked in the glory as he and the rest of the team were hoisted onto shoulders and applauded.

That night, the common room was alive with chatter and fireworks. Many of the people were playing games, and a group of fifth years had gotten a game of truth or dare together, with wild things such as licking one of the toilets or having to look under someone's bed and see how many different species of mold you found under it. But all of the fun and chatter abruptly stopped when the portrait hole opened and someone they hadn't seen in ages stepped through. A very big red head witch had just entered the common room.

"Oh my God who knocked up Evans?" a still voice broke the silence as all eyes turned to James, who flushed redder than his scarlet quidditch robes.

"Well okay at least I proposed to her before she got pregnant." several girls squealed at this statement, but when the sound died out, utter silence was left.

Lily strode over to the buffet table and grabbed some chocolate and butterbeer. All eyes followed her every movement.

"Oh God people, you call this a party? What the hell happened while I've been gone?" and with that Lily grabbed her wand and sent a cacophony of things shooting out. Bubbles that you could sit on popped out along with sparks that chased you around the room and if they caught you, made you glow neon green for a few minutes. Soon the party was alive and even stronger again, especially when Lily caught three fourth years with fire whisky.

"What the hell are you doing? Idiometa!" She shouted, and all three of them sprouted whiskers and furry tails. A boy, known for his deep baritone in the school choir, opened his mouth. All that came out was a high little meow. Deeply embarrassed, he slinked out of the room, other two following close behind.

Laughter rang throughout the room, and the party continued well into the night. Lily was especially popular with the girls, who wanted to know how James proposed, what the wedding would be like, and if the baby was a boy or girl, and then what would she name them?

Tired but exhilarated, everyone trudged back to their dormitories and said their goodnights, congratulating Lily and James as they went. Their fiery Head Girl was back, and nothing could dampen their moods now.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily came back to classes that next week, much to the astonishment of the teachers and students. The Slytherins took this opportunity to be especially cruel, that was until Lily hexed the socks off of one of them who dared to say something about her. The air around the school had clearly improved as well. The Marauders had pulled nearly five pranks in the first two days of the week, and the chatter in the hall had become much more quirky. Lily had become quite popular, and now she always had a group of five or six girls chattering away with her.

Yet by now Lily was bordering five months, and there was an appointment of utmost importance that Friday. Lily was to find out whether she was having a boy or a girl. She was so excited about finally knowing that she couldn't sleep at night.

"James, what should we name it if it's a girl? I was thinking maybe Lola. I've always liked that name, ever since I heard the Copacabana."

"The what? Remember Lil, I haven't heard any of your muggle songs."

"It's this one my mom and I used to dance to, even Petunia. There were nights when she would've had hard day at work and dad was working late, and she sang the song to get a good laugh. Well on one particular night, Petunia and I were walking downstairs to say good night. There was mom, red hair flaring behind her as she danced around the living room to the tape, singing the Copacabana. Lily and I just stared at her, openly laughing since we had never seen a parent be so crazy. She heard us and stopped for a second, and then ran up the stairs, grabbed us, and made us dance with her. There were candles that we grabbed and sang into, and then all of us really got into it after that. Petunia grabbed one of mom's hats from the closets which had feathers on it, and I took a feather boa that mom had used to decorate our mantle for Valentines Day. We danced around, continuously replaying the song, each time becoming crazier than the last. We eventually went for a big finish and jumped on the couch. Except we jumped too far and ended up knocking it over. Dad came in that moment from working. He was a photographer and sometimes had to stay late, and he brought his camera home every night. That was the last picture of all of us happy. The next day I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and Petunia and I grew distant, mom and dad started to disagree. Life happened I guess."

James pulled Lily closer as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Lil, it's ok to miss them."

"But I can't live my life reminiscing. I would be pitiful. And I'm strong. I never need help from other people, seeing as I can handle everything perfectly fine by myself."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Pregnancy it makes women on edge haven't you heard?"

"You and I both know that isn't it. You haven't slept at all, and when you do, you have nightmares about your parents. I hear you Lily. Why won't you just let me help you?"

"Because it's you!"

James stiffened, withdrawing his arm. He looked very hurt, but a little angry.

"What do you mean, 'because it's me'?"

"Well, part of me still doesn't trust you completely okay?"

James left the room then, his face streaked with tears he wouldn't let Evans see.

Lily watched him slam the door shut, and this time broke down completely.

James POV

James stormed next door.

"Sirius we've got to talk open up!"

A groggy Black opened the door.

"Bloody hell Potter, can't this wait until morning?"

"Evans and I had a fight."

At that moment the door opened and Lily walked out. Her face was streaked with tears,

"Okay Prongs, what did your damn mouth screw up this time?"

"I don't know! Can I at least talk it over with you guys in the flat? The hall is a bit… not…private."

Inside, the boys made themselves comfortable on the couch and floor with mugs of butterbeer.

"So what happened with you two? Sirius told me you called her Evans something's got to be wrong." Remus asked.

"Well Lily and I were discussing what we should name our kid if it's a girl. She suggested Lola because she liked this song, the Copacabana. I didn't know what that was I have never listened to muggle songs, so I guess it is my fault. I asked her what it was about and she started to reminisce happier days when her and Petunia got along and her parents were alive. Soon she was of course, crying. I tried to help her, but she said that she didn't trust me enough yet." At this James started to break down.

"I mean, bloody hell we are engaged and I'm having her baby how much more do you need?"

Lupin got up and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sirius whispered.

Remus POV

Remus Lupin had never been surer of what he was doing. Lily was in there with her friends also crying over what had just happened; he could hear their voices through the door. Lily was telling the tale now.

"I didn't really mean to get mad at him, but I don't want him helping me with this. I need people who would actually understand what its like." She concluded.

"You realize Lil, that we have no experience in this whatsoever either. And yet you are letting us help you. Why can't you let James do the same?" asked Lexi, in a calm yet exasperated tone.

"Because it all seems so fast! I mean I'd known him for seven years. But I didn't like him until the first few months of this year! And now I'm having his baby in four months and I'm marrying him in seven…it's all just so overwhelming. I haven't even met his parents; in fact I don't think they even know about me at all! Yet I kept my parents informed of everything! They were so excited to meet him. In fact I had just received a letter that they wanted us to come this summer, before that even if we could manage it. I know I hold great value in his life, but can he let me know? There is so much that is missing! You know he gives me little things to keep me happy, but no 'I love you's' are whispered in my ear. No back massages to make things a little more comfortable. I want him to focus on what is really me at this moment. Granted, I still take trips to Honeydukes and all, but still. I realized today that I don't know anything about him! I have no idea where he grew up, what did he do over summer holiday what are his parents like. Little things that mean so much kind of deal."

Remus thought over what he had just heard. James had never been known to show affection in public. It was a sign of how much he cared for Lily by putting his arm around her in the Great Hall. He pitied Lily, not feeling like she could talk this over with his best friend. Then again, he didn't blame her. James was always on the go, and rarely took time for listening consistently to other people's problems.

"What that hell are you doing out here?" Lily looked livid. She had opened the door to find Remus listening intently on the other side.

"I was listening what does it look like?" he replied smoothly.

Lily just gaped open mouthed at his answer, until she shook it off.

"Don't you have your own friend to listen to?"

"Yeah, but I find that you will know what is wrong the best, seeing as James has no idea."

"That's not uncommon is it now?" Roxxi had appeared in the doorway, and she wasn't looking too happy either. Lily shot her a look that said 'hey he's still the guy I love back down!'

"Lily you and James are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it, you guys know it. James will listen to you; just ask him to talk for a bit. Trust me Lily, he will do anything for you."

"I know he would." Her voice was meek and only a whisper now. She strode out of the room, shooting the four friends thankful looks.

Lily walked into their apartment already to find James there sprawled on the couch staring intently at the fire that he had started. God he looks hot! Thought Lily.

James felt her presence and stood up. He strode briskly over to her, and taking her hand pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Lil. I never bothered to actually listen to you, and now look at us. I cried for the first time since I was two. I cried at the thought that my stupidity and impatience had so screwed it up that I lost you forever." James told her so passionately that Lily's doubts disappeared. All she knew now was that she loved him, wanted him, needed him there no matter how annoying he could get. They kissed, first cautiously, and then getting caught up in the moment. Her hands felt his abs under his shirt, and his hands glided up and down her back.

The next morning, Roxxi, Lexi, Sirius and Lupin, walked in to check on the two. Both of them were on the couch, Lily curled into a ball with James's arms around her. A blanket had been pulled over the two of them. Quietly shutting the door so not to disturb them, they wore satisfied smiles down to breakfast.

Lily and James didn't get up until noon, and then after a quick lunch, had to rush to the Hospital wing for their appointment with Madam Pomfrey. Today was Friday, and they were about to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

Madam Pomfrey gave them an appraising look as they burst into the room, looking harried and out of breath.

"Ms. Evans, so kind of you to show up. You know the routine." She signaled towards a metal table.

Lily lay down and rolled up her shirt so that her belly was revealed. The nurse came over and said the usual spell. Her belly once again glowed a bright pearly white, a sign that the baby was healthy and everything was running smoothly.

"And would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Lily's belly again, and her stomach glowed a bright blue.

"Congratulations. You are going to have a baby boy." And for the first time, the nurse actually cracked a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

I skipped quite a bit here, i know. I felt though that the story was getting long and with school starting im not going ot get online as much. Sorry for the rush and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Lily felt contractions seize her body._ Oh god the baby's coming. James! I've got to get James get to the hospital wake him up already Lily! _Lily fumbled around for a bit, until she found the contours of his face, She may have slapped him a little too hard to wake him up because he let out a groan. 

"What the hell Lily its 3 in the freaking morning. And I was having a good dream. One where you aren't overly emotional and slapping me for no reason." James grumbled. Lily had been keeping him awake for the past few months with odd cravings and her groans as she tossed, trying ot find a way to be comfortable enough to doze off for a bit.

"For stupid James the baby's coming! Get UP already!" Lily threw her weight into the shove she gave James' limp body off the bed.

He scrambled to his feet, fumbling in the dark for the light switch. Lily shrieked as her eyes were blinded by the light and wavered as her body was put through another contraction.

James did a series of things at once. He threw open the closet and put on the first thing he found. Unfortunately, the thing he found was caught on one of Lily's dresses. The dress snagged, casuing James to trip and fall onto the nightstand. The lamp there teetered for a moment and came crashing down, shattering the bulb and plunging the room in to darkness again. James fumbled around for a bit, looking for the light switch, and cut his hand in the process. Blood slowly dripping now onto the carpet, the room was bathed in light once again. It caught the little shards of glass and made them shimmer. Lily stepped carefully over the broken pieces and walked over to the door. She picked up the suitcase trudged down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She looked back at James and raised her eyebrows as if to say, _Now that wasn't so hard was it?_

James smiled as he ran down the stairs and gave his fiery wife a quick kiss on the lips. He took the suitcase from her and held the door open for her. She was hobbling now to the car, and had as soon as she got in let out a long scream as a particularly long one hit her body.

Punching the pedal, James sped off towards the hospital, weaving in and out of cars and not bothering to pay attention to red lights. Lily shrieked at him all the way, and especially voiced her opinion as their tiny car narrowly missed hitting a Pepsi truck. They arrived at the entrance to St.Mungos looking pale and shaken. Finally, in what James thought had to be a record of getting to the hospital in five minutes, Lily was wheeled into the delivery room. By now, the contractions were coming in long bursts. Lily tightened her grip on James' hand, which he could've sworn was breaking after he heard an audible crack.

Doctors were speaking to Lily now, telling her to push. Lily felt so tired though, it was so hard to do what they asked. James was whispereing in her ear, telling her that she was almost done, just one more push. _One more push? I can do that._ She gathered all the strength she could muster, which wasn't a whole lot, and gave a yell as the baby finally left her body.

The nurses took the little baby boy and cleaned him up as his shrill crys pierced the room.

"Wait where are you taking him?"

"Sweetie they are just cleaning him up."James laughed and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Okay but be careful he is looks so breakable."

A smiling nurse handed the squirming bundle to Lily.

"Do you have a name yet?"

Lily looked up at her beaming husband. James had taken the baby from her and was watching him intently, so amazed that he had created this tiny new person. James' eyes had misted slightly, and she felt tears drip down her cheeks as she looked upon the two most important people in her life. The she thought over the names she and James had talked about.

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

James looked over and smiled at the sound of his name. He nodded his head in approval at the name. The nurse what just about to take Harry James Potter to the nursery when a breeze ruffled through the room and a worried looking wizard popped into the room. Dumbledore only glanced at the baby before approaching James and Lily. Looks of confusion passed over their faces. Dumbledore had been just as excited about Harry as them. Something was wrong.

"Mr.Potter, I need to speak with you briefly."

James walked hesitantly out the door with Dumbledore.

"James I need to tell you something. Lily and you, and now your baby, are in grave danger. Voldemort has heard about...something and he will be coming after you. I need you both to stay at the Order for a bit until future arrangements can be made. Your things have already been moved into one of the old bedrooms. I'll see you there." Dumbledore said this in a hushed whipser and very quickly, so it took James a while to comprehend all that had just happened. He slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Lily was sleeping peacefully, her hair spread out over the pillow and one arm covering her face. James didn't have the heart to wake up the sleeping angel and tell her what had happened, how their lives had changed so much that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for skipping like that I really didn't like to do that either. However, I now finally give you, the conclusion of First Comes Hate. Thanks for all the reviews and to answer a few questions:

Mrs.LilyJamesPotter-At their flat in a muggle apartment, still in London. They haven't been using magic at all really so Voldemort doesn't find them as easily.

Winona Corinne- Ministry car that Dumbledore reserved for them, and yeah they could've been a lot more excited. We'll call it in shock and too early.

Three-month-old Harry cooed in his crib in the Living room of their London Flat. Lily was rapidly trying to make the last minute touches before she walked down the aisle, and her friends weren't helping. Roxxi's dog had been staying there for the week while Roxxi moved in with Remus. Her puppy Bogo was always breaking things, and her wedding to James day was no exception.

"Roxxi could you grab him!" Lily panted. She was lying in a heap on the floor after she tripped on her dress.

"Lily why didn't you leave him with James? We've got twenty minutes to be out there and we haven't even done your hair yet. I can see the guys out there already."Lexi told her, looking out the window. Her and Sirius hadn't lasted after their graduation from Hogwarts, seeing as Lexi had moved out of town and Sirius was working at the ministry. They'd remained good friends though, and often joked about their chaotic Seventh year together. Roxxi and Lupin, however, seemed to have grown closer when they left, both applying for Auror jobs.

The band began playing as first Lexi and Sirius walked down the aisle. Lexi's golden dress swirled around her as she walked down and flashed James an encouraging smile. _The boy looks so nervous_ she thought.

Roxxi walked down with Remus, and giggled excitedly when she reached Lexi.

Then Harry made his appearance, escorted down the aisle by Mrs. Potter. He was in a tiny tux and carried a red pillow with two rings. James took his son in his arms and kissed his mother's forehead as she hugged him and took her seat. The next sight James saw took his breath away. Lily was stunning. Her dress was a simple white one that had a lace top and silk bottom. It did not poof out, but clung to her waist and widened gradually. Her red hair was entwined with white flowers. The wedding was outdoors, so the autumn leaves painted the landscape with brilliant reds and yellows. Red roses lined the altar. But James started to cry when he saw her smile. She'd smiled like that only once since her parents died, and that was when Harry was born. Now the count was up to two. Mr. Potter was giving her away, and was radiating pride at the beauty next to him and his son, James, as he stood there with tears down his cheeks and a confident smile on his face. Lily reached the altar, and the ceremony began.

January

There was never a happier newlywed couple. For the past three months Lily and James had videotaped Harry's first word (oops), when he first pulled himself up, the first time he crawled (Lily and James spent two days proofing the apartment after that), and many other countless Harry things. The two spent almost everyday together, sometimes going out in muggle London and showing Harry some of the interesting spots. People would stop and coo at the little boy whose big green eyes widened at a car passing by or a toyshop window.

Things also had their difficulty. Ever since Lily and James had heard the prophecy, they had been on edge. The Order had a guard placed around them at all times, and when they went out, Sirius or another member accompanied them. No attacks had been made so far though, so the couple still enjoyed most of their life. They sometimes got sick of sticking only to their flat and the muggle world. Lily missed Diagon Ally with its colorful shops and the girl talks that she, Roxxi, and Lexi used to have. Now they were too busy most of the time to even get off early, let alone spend a day. James was feeling the cramped feeling too. He loved Lily and Harry to death, but he needed guy time, or to just fly around on an empty green. Sirius had been bugging him about going to the Three Broomsticks for a fire whisky and then play a round of Quidditch. Dumbledore, however, wanted to be sure that Harry and his parents were safe before he let them enter the wizarding world.

July 31- Harry's Birthday

Today was the best day of Lily and James life. Harry was one year old today, and looked quite the part. A giant orange party hat kept slipping down his head, making him look like a duck. The Order had gotten special security measures to so Lily and James could re enter the wizarding world in safety. Spells that prevented Apparating, jinxes, and broomsticks flying overhead, any and every protection spell was placed around a small green in Diagon Ally that day. Lexi had flown in from Scotland that day with quite a surprise. She too, was engaged and the wedding was set for May. Her face glowed brighter than it had in ages as she introduced her fiancée, Adam, a tall man with curly brown hair and a deep voice. He laughed a lot and often pulled Lexi close to him, played with her hair and made her laugh. Sirius looked slightly jealous at his happy ex, but all feelings were lost after he saw how happy she was. It probably helped that there was a very pretty waitress helping out with the party food too. Roxxi and Remus, on the other hand, had stayed together, but weren't planning on getting engaged anytime soon, seeing as both worked long hours and didn't even see each other then. Lily caught up on so much gossip from the two of them it was like old times. They laughed when they heard how Adam had almost choked her at their proposal (he'd hidden the ring in the cake) but made up for it when she got home and found he'd sent her 100 lilies, her favorite flower. The ring was an added bonus: It had a white gold band with a heart cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. Lily couldn't resist and had to try it on, blushing furiously when James caught her fawning over it.

Harry's birthday cake was by far the best part though. Giant, marble, and in the form of a quidditch pitch (sugar and frosting players were zooming around on it), it had a giant 1 candle as one of the stands. Harry didn't have enough air though to blow it out, so Lily and James helped out a bit. After that, Harry decided his face was better implanted in the cake than letting everyone else eat it. Lexi took a picture of James and Lily holding a very frosted Harry, James giving a little bit of frosting to Lily with his finger. It was the last time the family would be free.

October

Lily was strongly reminded of her months during her last year at Hogwarts. Same stuff atmosphere, same grumpy mood. Only this time she had a baby to entertain her. Only after three months of his questions, James and Lily were always on edge, and lately Harry had picked up their mood. He cried and screamed and kicked and fussed. Nothing could entertain him. If his parents weren't happy, he wasn't. James and Lily learned this fast, so they put fake smiles on just to retain some sanity. It was proving difficult, seeing as her and James were having a row.

"You couldn't stay here what if you've blown our cover. If your mistake makes the Fidelious charm useless, I think I might divorce you." Lily hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Can you bloody blame me? I'm going insane being stuck in this damn place all the time. Lil I love you and Harry but if I had to spend one more minute in here I wouldn't be here I would be dead and in a grave from going insane and jumping off the roof because I thought I could fly." James abandoned his smile and he and Lily started a full out fight.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU KNOW HE WANTS US DEAD!" Lily finally snapped. "OUR SON IS AT THE TOP OF HIS DEATH LIST AND YOU'RE JOKING ABOUT IT JAMES I AM GOING TO HEX YOU!" Lily reached for her wand and then remembered: they didn't have magic anymore because Voldemort's spies might notice something. By this time Harry was bawling upstairs. Lily shot James a look and burst out laughing. Her husband watched her laugh, and then started laughing himself.

"James I'm sorry. You need to get out I can't blame you."

"What no apology for threatening to divorce me? Wow Lils I feel loved." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. James held her by him, feeling her hair lightly brush his chin, smelled her sweet scent of lavender and baby powder.

By now Harry had quieted down, his soft snores echoing out of the baby monitor.

"Sounds like he's asleep." James smiled playfully at Lily, "Think he wants a sister?"

Lily raised her eyebrows but nonetheless nodded her head, returning James's smile. He picked her up wedding style and carried her up the stairs, almost dropping her once.

October 31

Lily woke up refreshed, cuddled into James' shoulder. The sun was shining brightly, and Lily could just feel this would be a good day, and she even might let up her grasp and go out with Harry.

Arms grabbed around her waist and pulled her back down. Giggling she, kissed James' forehead.

"You're going to have to let me go sometime!" Lily shrieked as he tickled her.

"Well maybe I don't want to let you go. I like lilies, and intend to keep mine right here."

He let her go after she smacked him playfully, and watched as she went into the next room and came back with a very tousled haired Harry.

"He looks so much like you James. He better not act like you otherwise I'll need to hire a nanny to raise the both of you."

James shot her a mock offense look, but took Harry and kissed her lightly anyways.

"What do you say Harry? Shall we chase after your mother like madmen?"

"Rawr!"Harry gurgled and stuck out his arms as he and his dad chased after Lily playfully. She ran outside and caught the toddling Harry in her arms. He laughed as she spun him around, holding him close to her shoulder.

They spent the day like this, and Lily hoped that once Voldemort was gone they could move out to the country. Harry enjoyed it so much: he was fascinated with and began chasing after butterflies. James played hide and seek with him in the tall grass, Lily watching warily to make sure her son wasn't swallowed up completely by the grass. James put wildflowers in her hair, which was becoming quite tangled by the wind and rolling down hills. This is what life was supposed to be like for a young family. Carefree, still acting like children in their own way. Not worrying about a stupid prophecy that might not even be about their son.

That night, Lily and James curled up on the couch, a slight rustling of grass outside. Harry had been exhausted after his long day outside, and fallen asleep immediately.

"Lily, do you promise me that you will always do whatever it takes to save Harry? Even if I die, will you go and save Harry? Continue living your life and be happy?"

"James don't say that. We're going to get through this, all of us."

"Promise me Lily." There was an odd sense of urgency in his eyes and voice.

"I promise James." He kissed her hard, and long, tears streaming from his eyes as he heard the door creak open.

November 1

As the wizarding world celebrated the final downfall of Voldemort, not caring who had died to save them, the Order stood around two new graves.

Roxxi stood with Remus, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. He also was looking teary, a single drop trickling from his eye. Dumbledore stood, silent and lost in thoughts at how he could've prevented this from happening.

100 miles away, Lexi was also in tears; not wanting to believe this cruel joke that fate was playing on her. Lily's bridesmaid gown was on a hanger, never going to be worn. Adam had no clue what was going on, but tried to help Lexi all the same.

Sirius was in a cell, seething with pain and anger. Pettigrew had betrayed them, KILLED them. Lily and James were dead; their house in ruins, and Harry o God Harry was left alone in the world.

Peter was in the sewer, living in hiding. A life as a rat couldn't be that bad. Better than the consequences if the Death Eaters found him.

Mrs.Figg, who was, like the order, crying instead of celebrating, was watching Harry Potter carefully. She would make sure he was safe and grew up. Even though the Dursley's were awful, she had to make sure she could watch over the sleeping baby.

Harry woke up to a fat boy poking him and a horsy woman screeching. These people were not his parents. His wails echoed through the house, sometimes calling for mama and dad, but they never came. They never came back, and this was the first time Harry Potter truly felt alone.

* * *

Love never dies. You can make as much of it as you want, and nobody can take it from you- a movie 


End file.
